


Prompt: There's Someone Else Here

by Iggy_Lovechild



Series: Hellsing Prompt Project [6]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggy_Lovechild/pseuds/Iggy_Lovechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alucard pervs on Integra a whole bunch, part 2. Now with more smutty goodness!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: There's Someone Else Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TwoCatsTailoring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/gifts).



> disclaimer: Character created by Kohta Hirano, wno is incidentally not me.
> 
> ~a sequel to the "Where ARE your panties" prompt, because the mystery of Integra's missing panties clearly needs further investigation.
> 
> Rating for semi-public sexy times.

**Prompt: There's Someone Else Here**

 

Thirty-five minutes was too little time to really properly indulge myself, especially in a public train car. That's not to say I wasn't going to try. It would just take a bit more planning. Knowing she was naked under that skirt was driving me to distraction and all I could think about was the glory of her face at the moment of climax. 

 

I could be patient. Sitting next to the window, I watched Integra stash her bags in an overhead compartment. The car we'd chosen was empty aside from one other person, a young woman who was adjusting headphones over her ear. She was of no consequence. Integra sat down next to me, smirked as she crossed her legs, and casually hiked her skirt up. My eyes were glued to her shapely calves and I grimaced a little. Wicked little temptress; she knew _exactly_ what she was doing to me. 

 

"Something wrong, Alucard?" She asked softly. 

 

I wanted to kiss her breathless, lose my hand up her skirt, and send her to heaven with my fingers inside her and my tongue in her mouth. The armrest cracked beneath my tightening grip and I forced myself to relax. I would _not_ complain. Not when my victory was at hand. 

 

"What time is it?" I drawled casually. 

 

"Eight-forty-five," Integra replied nonchalantly. "We'll have plenty of time. The train to Oslo doesn't leave until ten after ten."

 

I smiled, comforted by the knowledge that very soon we'd have a private car and seven hours to do whatever we pleased. Hopefully I could convince her to spent as much of that time naked. My mind wandered as I considered the endless possibilities. As many times as I'd acquainted myself with the intimacy of her bare skin, I never tired of it. 

 

"Stop that," Integra breathed as her cheeks coloured. 

 

"I've done nothing wrong. _Yet_." I added with a leer. 

 

Integra sniffed with indigence that barely veiled her growing arousal. "You look like you want to devour me."

 

And sometimes she opened the door for me to walk right through. "Oh but I do, my countess. Every last inch."

 

She clucked her tongue and waved her hand dismissively. "You'll just have to wait."

 

I captured her hand and brought it to my mouth for a kiss. Her fingers trembled ever so slightly. "Do I?"

 

"There's someone else here!" She hissed. 

 

"Your point?"

 

"It should be quite clear."

 

"Not really," I drawled. "It's only one person, quite a few rows ahead of us. She won't notice if we're discreet."

 

"Just how do you propose we do that?" My master demanded. 

 

"Your legs look _terribly_ cold," I purred. 

 

"I don't understand what that has to do with anyth--" Realization dawned in her expression. "Oh! My god, you're depraved." Integra was smiling though, and the next thing she said nearly ruined me. 

 

"Wait until the train starts moving. It'll generate more ambient noise."

 

I grinned, shed my coat, and draped it over her lap. Ten agonizing minutes later the train lurched forward, and I was tugging my gloves off with my teeth. Underneath the coat, Integra shifted her legs so that they were no longer crossed and slumped a little in her seat. 

 

She reached a hand up and gripped the hair at the back of my head. No less eager than I, she pulled me in for a torrid kiss. Mouth hot and open, her tongue sought mine as I shifted my body a little closer to hers and slipped a hand under the coat. I idly stroked her upper thigh while she kissed me long and slow. The heat of her body warmed my cold hand, and when she started making impatient sounds against my mouth, I quested higher. 

 

I dragged my fingers along her slit and was pleased to find her quite wet already. Well that made my task easier. She shuddered against my mouth before pressing a harder kiss to my lips. Wrapping my free arm around her shoulders, I pressed two fingers inside her. She broke the kiss on a gasp as I began to move my fingers languidly. Her hips lifted slightly and I gently pushed them down. 

 

"Careful," I teased as I flicked my tongue against the corner of her mouth. "If you don't stop wriggling, it's going to be painfully obvious that we're doing more than kiss."

 

She bit my lip but made an admirable effort to keep still. As delightful as the silky grip of her cunt was, I had the very clear goal in mind of getting her off. I could picture it easily: Shining eyes rolled back, mouth slackened, face flushed. God, I was almost regretting this plan because I wouldn't be able to hear her, but all in good time. 

 

I slipped my fingers further up her sex and found the little bud of her clitoris, already swollen. Her head fell back against her headrest as I rolled it under my fingertips with quick, circular strokes. Integra's breath puffed short between parted lips. Her eyes were tightly shut and I neglected to remind her of discretion. She was too beautiful and I didn't care what we looked like. 

 

As she drew closer to her release, my master pressed her forehead against my shoulder and stifled a moan against my shirt. "This is harder than I thought," She mumbled.

 

I chuckled and pressed my fingers a little harder against her. "Being silent?"

 

"God yes," She panted with a sound that may have been laughter.

 

"Here I thought you liked a challenge," I teased softly. "Should I stop? Save it until we have more privacy?"

 

Integra gripped my cravat and hissed in my ear. "If you so much as slow down, I swear you'll not lay a finger on me until we get back to England."

 

Because I am occasionally a sensible creature, I didn't mention that she'd not said a word against laying lips and tongue on her. Instead I thrust my fingers back into her and stretched my thumb to press it against her clit. She jumped a little and I couldn't help but grin. Her cunt was getting gloriously tight around my digits and I knew it wouldn't take much more. A little twist, stroke, and she had buried her head in my chest. She bit at the fabric of my shirt, trying to muffle the strangled sounds coming from her throat. I continued to stroke her lightly, drawing out her pleasure even as she convulsed in the throes of her orgasm. After a few minutes, she was pushing my hand away.

 

"Stop," she gasped. "I don't want to make a spectacle of myself."

 

I snorted as I retrieved my hand, resisted the strong desire to lick my fingers clean, and replaced my gloves with a regretful sigh. As lovely as that was, I felt oddly unsatisfied. No…not unsatisfied. I was _hungry._ I wanted more of her: More of her writing under my touch, mouth on mine, skin damp with sweat, and whispering my name like some unholy prayer. 

 

Yet when she slipped an arm through mine and laid her head against my shoulder, I felt a bit less tormented. My master was soft, warm, and fragrant with lingering cigar smoke and arousal. When I glanced down at her, she looked content and radiant in her afterglow. I smiled ruefully and kissed the top of her head.

 

Integra dozed for the rest of the ride, and I plotted my next move.

 

**Finis.**

 


End file.
